L'enfance de Théo
by Mishinema
Summary: L'enfance du personnage d'Aventure, Théo, imaginée et construite du début de son adolescence jusqu'au début d'Aventures.
1. Chapitre 1

La vie d'un paladin n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, un arbre où l'on peut choisir sa branche, non. La vie d'un paladin est un train, suivant inlassablement les rails qu'on lui demande de suivre, qu'il le veuille ou non. Même si l'on sait qu'un paladin peut suivre la voie qu'il souhaite durant ces aventures, il faut que ce chemin respecte scrupuleusement les règles que l'on lui a établie durant son enfance. La plupart du temps, les règles sont les mêmes pour tous, un paladin ne donnant naissance qu'à un autre paladin. C'est pour cette raison que les paladins ne font aucun vœux de célibat ou tout autre promesse de chasteté ( contrairement aux sorciers, la magie rend stérile à force d'utilisation. ), il est bien trop difficile de trouver des personnes aptes à suivre un mouvement de foi et d'interdiction si l'on ne les forme pas à la naissance. Théo, notre jeune et brillant paladin, fils de paladin et petit fils de paladin, suivra sans rechigner la voie que ses ancêtres. Et comme tout bon paladin qui se respecte, il suivra l'enseignement de la foi de ses mêmes ancêtres. Mais dans un monde où le mot « foi » a autant de sens qu'une tartine pleine de confiture sur le dos d'un troll qui, par le plus grand des hasard, dévale une pente à dos de chien galeux, les dits enseignements n'ont peut-être aucun rapport avec la foi parfaite exprimée par le Dieu de la Lumière en personne. Pour cette raison, Théo Silverberg ne possède donc que la foi que l'on lui donne, une voie d'un paladin, d'un juge, d'un inquisiteur de sa propre foi. Maintenant, laissez moi vous compter l'enfance de notre cher et respecté chevalier de la lumière.

A l'âge de treize ans, Théo vivait déjà dans le monastère des Paladins de Sombresoir. Il suivait les ordres du maître du monastère, Bill Silverberg, son père. Même si ce n'était pas éthique, Théo avait le droit à un certain avantage par rapport aux autres enfants de son âge. Un meilleur logis, une famille présente, un entrainement plus approfondi, un équipement de combat réel de meilleur qualité, tout rendait la vie du jeune homme plus facile et profitable que celle des autres élèves du monastère. Ce n'était donc pas étonnant de savoir qu'il était le champion incontesté des élèves de sa classe. Un garçon bien bâti ce Théo. A son âge, il avait déjà la carrure plus importante que celle de son père. Non pas que son père était une masse de muscle mais il avait déjà une belle corpulence. Un jour banal, il se réveilla, comme chaque matin, enfila son armure et partit en quête d'un entrainement matinal auprès de son père et des autres élèves. Sur le chemin, les élèves de sa classe le saluait, d'autres lançaient des rumeurs infondées dans son dos. Les filles de sa classe l'admiraient, les servantes du monastère lui faisaient de l'oeil avec l'espoir de pouvoir être la première fois de cet homme charmant quand il serait à l'âge de prendre femme, les hommes lui donnaient une bonne tape dans le dos pour l'encourager à rester le meilleur quelque soit la situation. Evidemment, tout ça n'avait plus aucune importance pour lui, tellement d'années s'étaient écoulées sans qu'il n'arrive jamais à comprendre ce que la vraie voie du paladin signifait. Pour lui, rouler des mécaniques, draguer des jeunes filles, tuer quelques rats dans une cave, ça c'était le vrai boulot des paladins. Il arriva devant le ring d'entraînement, voyant sa classe déjà prête à prendre les armes et à se taper joyeusement dessus. Mais soudainement, Bill intervint avant le début des hostilités :

\- Je vous préviens, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Le meilleur garçon et la meilleure fille de votre groupe aura le droit à une leçon spécial. Combattez bien.

Bien sûr, Théo allait être le meilleur des garçons mais qui était la meilleure des filles, là était la vraie question. Clarissa, la meneuse de troupe spécialiste dans l'art de la fuite ? Amandine et son talent incroyable pour faire tomber son arme à la moindre parade réalisée ? Ou bien Marianne, la nymphomane plutôt douée avec une épée dans les mains ? Elles étaient toutes si mauvaise... En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il en oubliait toujours une, elle savait se faire discrète, elle savait se faire oublier des autres. Théo entra dans son espace de combat. Son adversaire lui faisait face. Hernest, quel nom pourri pensait-il. Il sortit son arme avec dédain et inintéressement. Il observa son adversaire, l'épée brandit, le jambes dynamiques dans une position maladroite et les lunettes de fortune qu'il portait sur le nez lui donnait un air idiot.

\- Tu es prêt Silverber ? Tu penses pouvoir gagner l'entraînement spécial mais pas cette fois ! C'est moi qu'il l'aurait, s'exclama-t-il avec son cheveu sur la langue !

\- Si tu le dis Hobovist, c'est ton choix.

Théo s'approcha de son adversaire d'une marche lent, le flegme encré dans ses pas. Il arriva près de son adversaire, qui se mit en garde sans hésiter. Théo regarda, amusé, l'hatitude de lâche de ce bon vieux Hernest. Il lui asséna un croche-pied, sa garde infernale le rendant aussi déséquilibré que si il se trouvait sur la pointe d'une montagne. En ouvrant les yeux après sa chute, il ne remarqua que la lame de Théo pointée sur son imposant nez. Théo rengaina son arme, sortant de son ring et alla s'asseoir sur un banc en attendant la fin des autres combats. Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, le dernier duel se termina. Les élèves s'approchèrent de leur professeur, attendant avec impatience les résultats de l'exercice.

\- Bien bien, il est temps que je donne les résultats de l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui. En premier, sans surprise, nous retrouvons Théo. Tu aurais pu donner une chance à ton adversaire mais l'appat du gain est bien trop fort n'est ce pas ?

Théo ne répondit pas à la petite pique de son père, les autres garçons se plaigant qu'il y avait du favoritisme dans l'air. C'était totalement faux, Théo était bien le meilleur, c'est incontestable. Leur professeur cria un admirable «Silence !» avant de réussir à faire taire les complotistes les plus endurcis. Il reprit son classement :

\- Maintenant, dans le groupe des filles, je voudrais... Toi, Agnès.

Théo écarquilla les yeux en entendant ce nom. Agnès Sombresoir, la petite fille du créateur de l'ordre de Sombresoir. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas eu un déclic en cherchant la meilleure des filles ?! Peut-être, mais ce n'est qu'une simple supposition, peut-être qu'il l'a oublié tout simplement parce qu'il ne l'a jamais aimé. Et pourtant on oublie plus facilement les gens qu'on aime plutôt que ceux que l'on déteste. Mais dans le cas présent, il avait littéralement douté de l'existence même de cette personne. Agnès se détacha du groupe et rejoignit Théo sur le banc. Ils n'échangèrent aucun regard, aucune parole. Le reste des élèves s'en allèrent en pestant, profanant des insultes sur les deux grands vainqueurs de la leçon spécial. Leur professeur vint les chercher pour les mener en dehors du monastère.

La destination était une petite cabane abandonnée près du village voisin. C'est à peine si les deux gagnants se regardèrent. Théo était répugné par cette fille. Ses cheveux noirs lui faisait penser à du charbon sortant des mines de gnomes. Sa peau ressemblant à l'éclat d'une perle n'était que celle d'un vampire dans son esprit. Même les formes éminements généreuse de la jeune fille lui donnait des envies de vomir. Pourtant ce n'était pas un mauvais partie. Courtisée par la moitié de sa classe, dont même par certaines filles, elle rejète chaque proposition sans aucun état d'âme ni délicatesse. Une fille difficile à satisfaire en somme. Le père de Théo décida de briser le silence pesant qu'il s'était fait une place de choix.

\- Alors les enfants vous êtes contents de votre gain ?

\- Absolument ravi, répondit Théo.

\- Sans aucun doute monsieur Silverberg, répondit Agnès.

\- Bien bien... Je ne suis pas peu fier que tu ais gagné cette récompense mon fils... Mais j'aurais quand même aimé que tu ne la gagnes pas... Pour une fois...

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi, s'intérroga Théo, soudainement insulté par la remarque désobligeant de son père ?

\- Tu comprendras bien assez vite, j'en ai déjà trop dit.

Le chemin se termina dans une ambiance plutôt sinistre. Bill semblait assez tendu. Quant aux deux élèves, ils avaient des dizaines de questions à poser dont ils n'en firent rien du tout. Ils firent par arriver devant la cabane. Bill ouvrit la porte, laissant passer ses deux élèves devant. La cabane était délabrée, les rats grouillaient, tout avait presque brûlé, le toit n'existait presque plus et une seule respiration trop forte suffisait à faire tomber un à un chaque mur. Après être entré, il ferma la porte. Il s'avança en direction du fond de la pièce où une grande armoire restait encore debout. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir brûlé, elle ne doit pas être d'origine. Bill se placa devant l'amoire et se prépara à l'ouvrir. Il arrêta son geste brusquement pui se retourna pour parler à ses élèves.

\- Si je vous ai amené ici, c'est pour une raison particulière. Ce n'est pas une leçon que je vais vous apprendre, c'est un test que je vais vous faire passer. Il est important que vous compreniez une chose dans ce monde. La... La vie est la chose la moins importante. Vous n'êtes pas dans un récit d'aventure, si vous mourrez, le monde ne s'arrêtera pas de tourner. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est indispensable de comprendre que tuer n'est pas un acte indigne d'un paladin. Si les raisons de votre acte sont raisonnable, tout principe d'humanisme ne s'applique plus. Je veux que vous compreniez ce que je veux dire donc...

Il se retourna et ouvrit l'armoire. Deux personnes attachées tombèrent. Leur bouche était muselée. Ils s'essayèrent de bouger mais n'arrivèrent qu'à rester à genoux devant Théo et Agnès. Ils regardèrent tout deux ce spectacle horrifiant, paniquèrent à la vue du mal que l'on faisait à ces personnes.

\- Calmez vous... Il faut que vous restiez calme.

Les paroles de Bill ne servit qu'à ne les apaisez que très peu. Ils restèrent tout de même dans un état de choc certain. Il soupira un instant avant de donner ses premières instructions.

\- Agnès, je veux que tu te places devant l'homme à droite, Théo tu te placera devant la jeune fille.

Ils s'éxecutèrent sans vraiment se tarder, de peur de subir le même sort qu'eux. Agnès regarda l'homme, ces yeux pleins de pitié la rendit soudainement très fragile.

\- Bien bien... Agnès, cet homme est un criminel recherché dans tout le comté. Il est accusé d'avoir tué plus d'une dizaine de personnes, d'avoir pillé des villages entier et il est suspecté d'avoir mit en œuvre l'assassinat du seigneur local. Cet homme doit mourir.

\- Mais monsieur... Il...

\- Songe au mal qu'il a fait, tu dois le juger, le tuer, le purifier.

Agnès regarda encore une fois l'homme. Il lui fit signe de ne pas le tuer, il ne voulait pas mourir comme ça. Elle attrapa le manche de son épée et la dégaina. Elle regarda encore une fois l'homme, une lueur d'espoir persistait à exister dans la peur de ses yeux. Un instant plus tard, une tête roula sur le sol jusqu'à un coin de la pièce. Agnès fondit en larme, tombant à genoux devant le cadavre de sa victime. Théo fut horrifié par ce qu'elle venait de faire mais... Il sait que le sort de la jeune fille est le même que celui du criminel.

\- Tu as bien réussi Agnès, je suis fier de toi. Ne t'en fais pas, la mort s'oublie très vite. Théo, c'est à présent à toi de faire tes preuves. La jeune fille que tu as devant toi n'est pas une criminel, bien au contraire. Elle est plus que pure, serviable et aimante. Le seul problème est réside dans son bras. Un chien enragé l'a mordu avant de se faire abattre. La maladie devrait bientôt se réveiller, causant une folie à la jeune fille ainsi que des douleurs inimaginables. Je veut que tu la sauves, et tu n'as qu'une seule possibilité pour ça. Le travail d'un paladin n'est pas seulement d'être taillé pour purifier les monstres et autres bandits. Il est aussi question d'abréger les souffrances de quelqu'un sur le point de subir un sort pire que la mort. Seul une lame divine peut apaiser l'âme d'un malade tourmenté.

Théo regarda la jeune fille. Un filet de mousse commença par sortir de sa bouche attachée. Elle commença à avoir des spasmes de douleur dans tout le corps. Elle regarda le paladin d'un regard plein de pitié. Mais ce n'est pas la même pitié que celle d'un meurtrier qui ne souhaite pas mourir. Cette fois, elle souhaite mourir mais Théo est bien trop lent. Il comprit trop tard le message, la jeune fille se pliant de douleur, les yeux révulsés et les des cris arrivèrent à outre passer le torchon qui la faisait se taire. Il prit alors son épée et planta la lame dans le ventre de la jeune fille. Le sang coulait sur la main du paladin, il sentit peu à peu la vie sortir du corps de la jeune fille. Il lâcha son arme sur le sol, tombant lui aussi au sol, le regard pointé vers le parquet. Tuer. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait, tuer. Des rats ou de simples lutins enragés, ce n'était rien mais un véritable humain, un humain innocent, c'était trop. Des larmes coulèrent de son visage, il voulait les retenir mais il avait bien trop souffert en si peu de temps que quelques larmes coulèrent. Il se sentait seul, seul au milieu d'un monde froid. Mais d'un seul coup, il sentit une chaleur l'envahir. Il leva les yeux un instant et aperçut Agnès, les bras autour de sa taille, la tête posée sur son épaule. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille «Lâche toi...». Il laissa sortir sa rage, hurlant de toute sa force. Les larmes laissèrent place à un cri de peur et de rage. Lorsque la colère nous quitte, le désespoir prend sa place. Il pleura toute les larmes accumulées depuis tout ce temps, ne laissant plus aucune goutte dans ses yeux. Bill s'approcha d'eux.

\- Vous avez réussi là où la plupart échoue. Vous comprendrez bientôt le sens de ma leçon. Dès demain, vous serez enrôlé dans l'Inquisition. J'espère que vous deviendrez de vrais serviteurs de la Justice de notre Dieu de Lumière.


	2. Chapitre 2

L'Inquisition est à l'origine un ordre de paladin oeuvrants avant tout pour la justice et la purification de masse. Leur rôle n'est pas tellement différent de celui des paladins basiques, c'est leur méthode qui change : meurtre, massacre, bûcher, attentat politique, manipulation de royaumes entiers, déclenchement de guerres... Certains diront que ce sont les gens de la pègre qui dirige cet ordre, d'autres diront que ce sont des héros. Un inquisiteur, quant à lui, dit qu'il est juste un jouet. Un jouet certes mortel, mais un jouet. Sous les ordres d'un dirigeant caché, agissant pour le " bien " ( en tout cas, ce que les supérieurs entendent par bien ), pièces d'un échiquier mais avant tout marionnettes dans un spectacle grandeur nature. Il existe diverses ordres d'inquisiteurs à travers le monde, 4 pour être préçis. L'ordre du Bois solaire est basé sur une étude de la religion approfondie, éradiquant le mal avec l'éducation. La plus pacifique branche d'inquisition. L'ordre des Rois exerce une pression sur les puissances politiques des royaumes, d'où leur nom de "Rois cachés". L'ordre de la Lumière apaisée agit dans la plus grande discrétion, usant diverses méthodes d'enlèvements et de disparitions forcées afin de procéder à un petit interrogatoire. Enfin, l'ordre du Pur, renvoyant la notion même d'humanisme à l'Âge de pierre. Si cette notion est très représentative de l'ordre, c'est une notion dite "à la con". Le non humanisme est un fléau qui pourrit la civilisation bien plus que la corruption qu'exerce le mal sur les citoyens. Là où les mages, les ingénieurs, les soldats, les brigands et même les paladins comprennent et acceptent l'humanisme, l'ordre décide de mettre la vie humaine au second plan pour se concentrer sur la volonté d'un être omniscient, omnipotent, omniprésent. Les Dieux ont créés les Hommes, les Hommes doivent vénérer les Dieux. Alors même si l'hérésie n'est plus un péché en soi, il reste quand même une raison valide à un inquisiteur pour vous trancher la gorge et laisser votre cadavre dans une sombre ruelle, qui sera souillé par les rats et autres détraqués pratiquants la nécromancie ou le mysticisme.

À l'âge de dix-huit ans, Théo et Agnès sont devenus des membres de l'Inquisition. Ils n'étaient encore que des paladins novices mais au bout de tant d'années, c'est aujourd'hui qu'ils vont enfin recevoir leur première mission. Ils avaient tant travaillés ces dernières années, apprenant à manier la magie de la lumière, interroger des suspects durant leur aventures ( souvent par la torture plutôt que la manière douce) et 184 façons de tuer quelqu'un dans une salle vide. Et pendant ces années, une fine complicité les avaient lié. Après tout, eux seuls pouvaient prétendre avoir réussi le test cette année pour enfin partir sur le terrain. Avec le temps, Théo est devenu quelqu'un de foncièrement plus énergique, laissant de côté ses manières d'homme parfait afin de se concentrer sur son travail. La mort n'est plus un problème pour lui, c'est pour dire à quel point il a fourni un effort de résilience. Agnès, quant à elle, restait beaucoup plus portée sur ses passions autres que le combat. C'était une élève prodige, rien ne l'obligeait à étudier. Alors, pendant que son ami passait son temps dans les Bibliothèques interdites des inquisiteurs, Mademoiselle essayait de jolies robes, se coiffait de milles et une façons et tentait de rester une guerrière coquette durant les entraînements. Mais, durant ces folles années, éllipsées honteusement, le chemin des deux amis, mais surtout des deux amants, a déjà commencé à se séparer. Vous vous en doutiez j'espère. Un garçon aux qualités héroïques et une jeune femme aux arguments plus qu'affriolants finiraient forcément ensemble. À l'âge de seize ans, Théo avait déjà goûté aux lèvres douces et sucrées de sa belle partenaire. Un amour naissant mais totalement interdit. Non pas que les inquisiteurs refusaient ce genre de relation, non, c'est plutôt eux qui essayaient de ne pas vivre leur amour, de peur de souffrir si l'un d'eux mourrait en combat. Règle numéro un de l'Inquisition : "sépare-toi de tout ce qui rendrait ton jugement inexact. L'amour est quelque chose d'aveuglant, ne tente pas le Diable, essaye de rester au plus loin de ce sentiment.". La règle est louable, mais chaque inquisiteur est humain, l'amour étant une part de nous, elle ressortira, ce qui veut dire que cette règle est iréalisable. C'est pourquoi la liberté des inquisiteurs est de mise, laissant à chaque personne le choix de respecter ou non la règle.

Mais revenons plutôt sur la première mission de nos héros. Ils partirent pour une petite maison reculée du village, chez une femme du nom de Elémir Brindeciel, une elfe des bois. Quelques péons du village en question l'avaient accusée d'avoir pratiqué un rituel necromantique, ce qui aurait empoisonné les vaches, les récoltes et surtout l'eau. Pour preuve, ils ont tout simplement attrapé une mouche pour la présenter au maître de guilde, prétendant que la mouche venait de l'invocation macabre de la jeune elfe. Les deux Inquisiteurs entrèrent dans la demeure de l'elfe en enfoncant la porte.

\- C'est l'Inquisition, s'écria Théo ! Nous devons vous poser quelques questions !

L'elfe se retourna, un couteau ensanglantée dans la main. Agnès, voyant celà se rua sur l'elfe pour la plaquer au sol. En un instant, elle se retrouva sur le parquet, sa victime fermenent tenue dans ses bras. Elle se débatit, faisant de grands gestes dans le vide pour qu'on la relâche. Mais dans un malencontreux accident, le couteau qu'elle tenait dans la main coupa Agnès au visage. Quel erreur... Agnès attrapa le poignet de l'elfe, elle fit un mouvement rapide et l'os craqua en un instant. Elle attrapa le couteau et, de rage, le planta dans l'oeil de la pauvre elfe. Un cri perçant se fit entendre partout dans la forêt, les oiseaux s'envolèrent et les bêtes sauvages en firent de même. Comme si celà ne suffisait pas, Agnès reprit le couteau pour crever le second oeil. Les cris reprinent de plus belle. Alors, dans un élan de folie meurtrière, Agnès enfourna sa main dans la bouche de l'elfe, tirant sur sa langue du mieux qu'elle pu. Le couteau bougea à nouveau. Les cris s'arrêtèrent. Agnès se releva, jetant le couteau et le bout de viande à terre.

\- Mais... Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça, s'exclama Théo dans la panique !

\- Elle m'a coupé avec son couteau sacrificiel. Je ne faisait que me défendre. De toute façon, il fallait la tuer selon le contrat.

Théo, désespéré, regarda autour de lui. Son regard se bloquit sur le plan de travail, derrière le cadavre. Il s'avança.

\- Ce n'était pas un couteau de sacrifice, murmura-t-il...

\- Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?

\- C'était simplement... Un couteau pour couper sa viande. Elle se faisait juste à manger !... Tu as abattue une innocente !

\- Ho ho ho, tu te calmes ! C'est notre boulot de tuer les gens qu'on nous demande de tuer ! Alors ne me reproche pas de faire mon boulot !

Théo jetta avec rage la casserole en fonte sur le sol, répendant le ragoût de la veille.

\- Notre boulot, comme tu dis, c'est de juger si une personne est innocente ou pas ! Je suis ici pour juger, pas tuer ! Tu as fais une faute lors de ta première mission et tu oses me faire des leçons de morale ?! Je te jure que...

La ''discussion '' fut brutalement interrompue par un bruit dans la chambre. Ils ouvrirent la porte. Un bébé dormait dans son lit, ils l'avaient réveillé avec leur hurlement. Mais, contre toute attente, il ne pleurait pas. Théo s'approcha de lui. En le regardant, le bébé riait. Il l'attrapa et l'emporta dans le salon.

\- Tu vas faire quoi de lui, demanda Agnès ?

Théo ne la regarda pas, il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise pour observer le petit de plus près.

\- C'est un garçon, dit-il en guise de réponse.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu..

\- L'ordre ne me permet pas de le garder. C'est un enfant d'une femme jugée impure. Ils ne comprendraient pas qu'on le garde, malgré ton meurtre irréfléchi. Il n'y a pas d'autres choix...

Théo récita une prière aux Dieux. Il apposa sa main sur le torse nu du nourrisson. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra un instant et une petite impulsion électrique sortit de sa main. Le coeur s'arrêta, le reste n'était qu'une question de temps. Les battements se firent de plus en plus rares jusqu'à ne plus exister. Le bébé souria à Théo, son bienfaiteur, avant de fermer les yeux pour toujours. Le travail d'un inquisiteur n'est pas seulement de juger des coupables, il sauve aussi les gens qui n'ont plus aucune chance. Une larme coula le long de la joue de Théo, venant se déposer sur le bébé à son atterrissage. Au fond de lui, il espérait que son sort avait raté, que dans un moment comme celà, une larme pouvait conjurer la Mort. Mais les yeux restèrent clos, ne s'ouvrant pas pour entrevoir ce que la suite nous réserve à tous. La Mort, la seule délivrance dans un monde hostile et froid. Mais il y a toujours quelque chose pour nous rattacher à ce monde, c'est indéniable. Il faut donc continuer d'exister, protégeant les liens invisibles qui nous maintiennent tous debout, chercher à en créer de nouveaux et à les préserver pour toujours. Du moins, le plus longtemps possible.

Ils rentrèrent à leur base , laissant les mages de l'Académie brûler la maison afin de purifier l'âme des morts. C'est toujours la même procédure, et puis ça laisse un moment aux mages de se lâcher un peu, de décompresser pendant leur apprentissage. En chemin, Théo et Agnès croisèrent un jeune mage aux cheveux long, une longue robe rouge ornée de runes en tout genre ainsi qu'un petit bouc qui soulignait le contour de ses lèvres. Il parlait fort et riait la plupart du temps. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Théo le trouvait fort sympathique. Si il avait le temps, il lui demanderait même son nom mais, malheureusement, leur rencontre n'existera probablement jamais. Il était temps pour Théo de rendre les comptes de sa mission à son maître de guilde. Il monta dans son bureau, situé dans la haute tour de la cathédrale où ils avaient élus domicile. Elle était grande cette cathédrale, une vraie ville fortifiée. Pour une superficie de 1 250 m², des remparts imprénétrables, une population de 537 habitants dont 342 sont des paladins et seulement 75 sont des inquisiteurs, la Cathédrale du Cratère, considérée comme '' l'endroit le plus proche des Dieux '', est un véritable monument historique doublé d'un château inébranlable à la moindre attaque ennemie. Théo frappa à la porte en bois avant de l'ouvrir. Le maître était là, assis devant son bureau, les yeux rivés sur les lettres qu'il venait de recevoir. La plupart sont des lettres de contrat, des menaces de mort ou des lettres d'amour adressées aux divers paladins ayant rendus service à de jeunes femmes aux fantasmes lubriques. Qui n'a jamais eu l'envie de tromper son mari avec un paladin, les êtres les plus purs et respectés en ce monde ? En tout cas, les maris en question devraient être fiers de leur femme pour avoir réussi à séduire ce genre d'homme. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite Théo, il était bien trop occupé pour recevoir le rapport de mission d'une jeune recrue. Barthélémus le Juste, grand fondateur de l'inquisition du sud, inventeur du sort de malédiction divine, forgeron de la grande épée «La Dague des Astres» dont la légende commence à se fâner au fil du temps. Lorsque Barthélémus releva sa tête pour enfin se rendre compte de la présence du jeune inquisiteur, il laissa son papier sur le côté et adopta une attitude beaucoup plus sereine et rieuse.

\- Mon jeune apprenti, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Ne me dis pas que tu as fini ta mission,si ? Brave garçon, tu est d'une force incroyable, tu fais déjà mieux que moi à ton âge.

-La femme dans le châlet est morte, l'Académie est déjà intervenue pour brûler les lieux. Il y avait un enfant sur place, j'ai été dans l'obligation de l'abattre.-

-Tu as été d'un grand courage, dit-il en souriant à son invité. Mais... Tu as l'air soucieux. Quelque chose s'est mal passé ? Ou c'est autre chose ?

\- Non monsieur, je le jure.

C'était un mensonge, bien sûr. Il avait menti à son supérieur pour la première mission qu'on lui avait confié. Celà lui promet une belle carrière de menteur. L'amour, l'amour, l'amour... Vous voyez, c'est ça le véritable amour. Protéger ceux que l'on aime est déjà une preuve d'amour bien suffisante. C'est une faiblesse. Le maître le regarda, intrigué par le comportement de Théo. Il mentait, ça il le savait. Pour qui il mentait, il le savait aussi. Pourquoi il mentait, il le savait également. Il se leva, s'approcha de lui et lui tapota sur l'épaule.

\- Bien, je crois que tu as fais ton rapport correctement, tu peux partir maintenant.

Théo fut soulagé d'avoir terminé avec ce rapport, espérant ne plus jamais avoir à mentir pour elle. Il remercia son maître et commença à partir. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte pour partir, Barthélémus l'interrompit.

\- Si tu vas la revoir, dis lui bonjour de ma part. Ne sois pas trop dur avec elle, c'était votre première mission, tout se passera bien pour la suite, je te fais confiance.

Il souria à son maître et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il descendit les marches rapidement, marchant d'un pas rapide, tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Agnès. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre brutalement. Surprise, elle se leva de son lit. D'un air de dépit, elle essaya de lui présenter ses excuses :

\- Théo, je veux m'excuser pour la mission. J'ai fais n'importe quoi et je le sais. S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas que tout ce que nous avons vécu soit gâché par mon...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Théo l'embrassa passionnément. La nuit qu'il passèrent ensemble n'était qu'amour, passion et abadon à l'autre, c'est ça le véritable amour. Il nous rend faible, vil, inconscient. Mais ce qu'il offre est inestimable, rien au monde ne peut apporter autant de bonheur. Alors, faut-il rester seul et fort dans un monde froid ? Ou tenter de devenir faible au prix d'un simple réconfort ?


	3. Chapitre 3

Je suis très impressionné. Je sais que je ne le fais pas assez mais pour vous, lecteur de mes contes, celui (ou celle) qui vient écouter mes paroles, celles d'un jeune fou assoiffé d'aventure et de rêverie, je vous remercie. Je me passionne de ces petits paragraphe de morale, de raison, ou juste d'invention, au début de mes histoire. J'essaye de rendre ça tout aussi intéressant pour vous qu'enrichissant pour moi. Alors, je continuerai de les faire avec passion au début de mes contes. Nous avons parlé de la foi et de l'amour, et maintenant ? La vie d'un paladin en deux aspects, l'un qui le mène vers la Lumière salvatrice, l'autre qui l'attire vers la dépendance, l'euphorie et l'inconscience. À la réflexion, il y a bien quelque chose que le paladin est en devoir de faire. La résignation ? Non, c'est un humain, ne le privez pas de tout. La dévotion ? Et bien, même si la foi veut donner l'idée d'une dévotion sans faille, non. La hardiesse ? C'est déjà fait. Réfléchissez, réfléchissez...

La justice, tout simplement. À mi-chemin entre foi et amour, la justice est le parfait milieu. Ce n'est pas une justice religieuse, brûlant les hérétiques sur le bûcher. Ce n'est pas non plus une justice du coeur, se laissant embrumé par la colère et la compassion. Ici, nous parlons de Justice. Ce que l'Inquisition n'a pas compris, c'est la justice. Le paladin l'apprend, l'inquisiteur l'oublie. C'est si simple que ça. Un paladin se bat pour quelque chose d'équitable, une justice où chacun est libre de ses actes mais en assume les conséquences. L'inquisiteur oeuvre pour une autre sorte de justice. C'est un peu comme un bourreau : on lui dit de tuer parce qu'on a fait une faute mais il n'en a jamais eu la preuve. Alors pourquoi l'inquisition est-elle si crainte ? C'est qu'elle n'a aucune règle en matière de justice. Un paladin sera puni pour un meurtre non jugé, l'inquisiteur en sera récompensé. C'est aussi simple que ça. Alors que faire ? Supprimer l'Inquisition ? Oui et non. La supprimer arrêterai les meurtres, certes, mais si l'on l'arrête, de qui aura-t-on peur ? Des paladins ? Certainement pas ! Il passe bien plus de temps à enquêter qu'à tuer. C'est une porte ouverte à l'anarchie. Et dire au paladins de tuer à vue, c'est en faire des inquisiteurs. Alors si pour créer une justice, il faut créer de l'injustice, soit. La lumière ne serait rien sans son ombre.

À l'âge de vingt-trois ans, Théo avait déjà participé à plus d'une centaine de missions. Il travaillait en solitaire désormais. Sa première mission étant un échec sans nom, il décida de devenir un loup solitaire. Il était devenu en peu de temps l'un des soldats favoris de l'ordre. Mais au fond de lui, il pensait ne jamais pouvoir prendre ce titre. Ces fameuses missions, il ne les respectait pas toutes. Alors qu'il était parti pour tuer sans préavis un nain ayant migré dans une forêt elfique, il en décida autrement. Pourquoi tuer un homme cherchant un toît, une place, une existance ? Il a tout simplement donné son gant au nain. Avec ce gant divin, le nain partit trouver une vieille forge abandonnée de tous dont il connaissait l'existance. Le gant se changea en une dague d'une beauté éclatante. Il la vendit à un homme masqué dans un petit marché. L'étranger lui donna assez pour se racheter du métal. À leur où nous parlons, il est l'un des plus importants forgerons de la région. Bien sûr, les grands chefs de l'Inquisition essayèrent d'empêcher Théo de continuer sa folie justicière mais quelqu'un, quelqu'un de plus puissant que tout les hommes de l'Inquisition le couvra. Bathélémus Eternum, dit Barthélémus le Juste. Ce n'est pas un secret que Théo est le protégé de Barthélémus, tout le monde le sait. Mais aujourd'hui, la mission de Théo ne lui permettra pas de détourner le règlement. Au petit matin, il enfila son armure, prit son épée et fila dans la cour de la cathédrale. Il la traversa sous les regards des autres paladins le saluant au passage. C'était une scène très similaire à ce qu'il connaissait lors de sa jeunesse à l'église au sein des paladins. Tout le monde aimait Théo, c'était un champion, avait la confiance de son maître. Que demandez de plus ? Si, il y avait quelque chose en plus. Quelque chose qui le torturait au fond de lui. Un amour qu'il ne pouvait pas assumer. Agnès. Il l'aimait mais elle le faisait souffrir. C'est la raison pour laquelle il a décidé de partir en solitaire, restant le plus possible en dehors de la cathédrale, ne revenant que poue prendre sa mission suivante. Il ne l'a plus jamais revu depuis leur première mission. Se cache-t-elle ? Est-elle morte ? Si oui, est-ce le chagrin qui l'emporta ? Rien n'est certain. Alors Théo restera seul, sûrement pour le reste de sa vie. Mais, est-ce qu'il souffrait à cette idée ? Non, bien sûr que non.

Il arriva enfin de l'autre côté de la cité, descendant dans les profondeur insondable des remparts. Il entra dans une pièce sombre, seul quelques bougies magiques éclairaient la pièce. Pas la moindre fenêtre. Seul la porte servait de sortie à l'endroit. L'atmosphère puait la mort à pleins nez. C'est bien souvent que le sol ou les murs acceuillaient le sang d'un maccabé. Deux hommes étaient déjà présents. Théo les connaissait. Arthur Sciris, un "enfoiré de première" selon lui, 32 ans, inquisiteur sans scrupule, n'hésitant pas à fracasser quelques crânes et à couper quelques testicules pour le bien d'une mission. L'autre était bien plus admirable aux yeux de Théo. Decker Mecrana, un paladin de bonne foi, un peu corruptible mais il le fait surtout pour sa femme et sa fille, toutes deux des paladines. Il avait quand même la soixantaine le bougre. Malheureusement, ses deux princesses ont été prises en embuscade pendant une vadrouille. Sa femme est amnésique, quant à sa fille... Disons qu'avec sa jambe manquante et sa cicatrice au visage, les hommes sont moins enclin à se retourner sur elle. Théo s'avança dans la pièce, se plaçant à côté de Decker. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire ravi et se retourna pour faire signe à Arthur que tout est prêt. Arthur quitta la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, il jeta sur le sol un sac à patate. Decker se baissa et ouvrit le sac quelque peu remuant. Un nain, l'air apeuré, en sortit. Il était tout tremblant, n'osant même plus parler. C'est très étonnant de la part d'un nain de faire ça. Arthur fit également entrer une chaise qu'il plaça au milieu de la pièce. Il attrapa le nain par la barbe et le jeta contre la chaise. Il faillit basculer en arrière mais il arriva finalement à se rattraper.

\- Bon, maintenant le nabot, s'exclama Arthur, dis moi où se trouve ton pote le forgeron. Tu sais très bien ce que l'on peut te faire, et ça en toute légalité.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas...

\- Hooo... Mauvaise réponse.

Arthur attrapa une dague dans son ceinturon et la planta dans le bras du nain. Il hurla de douleur, se débattant comme un diable.

\- Maintenant, tu vas me répondre, tout de suite. Je compte jusqu'à 3. 1... 2...

\- Attend, Arthur, interrompit Théo ! Tu n'es pas obligé de le tuer. Laisse le moi deux minutes seul en tête à tête et je te promets que tu sauras où se trouve le forgeron.

\- Alors comme ça, Monsieur Je-Sauve-Des-Gens est capable de devenir agressif ? Je te rappelle que c'est de ta faute si on en arrive là ! Si il s'était tiré, on n'en serait pas là !

Théo serra le poing de rage. Il regarda Decker du coin de l'oeil. En le voyant, il hocha la tête. Théo regarda à nouveau Arthur et, en un instant, il lui sauta dessus. Il lui attrapa le crâne avant de l'envoyer contre le mur le plus proche. Le nez d'Arthur s'éclata contre le mur, laissant une trainée de sang pendant sa descente vers le sol. Théo détacha les mains et les jambes du nain avant de le tirer par la main jusqu'à la sortie.

Ils remontèrent quatre à quatre les marches menant à la surface. Dès qu'ils fussent arrivés, ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu'à la plus proche sortie. Théo s'arrêta devant la grande porte en bois. Il sortit de sa poche une dague en argent, ornée de runes et de joyaux. Une étrange inscription disait " la lumière guide l'aveugle mais elle aveugle les lumineux. ". Un étrange message. Théo la donna au nain.

\- Si je ne suis pas revenu d'ici cinq minutes, prend la dague et va voir le forgeron. Mène le vers le nord de sa forge, un chauffeur vous attend, il vous mènera à un endroit sûr.

Le nain hocha la tête et se précipita vers la sortie. Théo s'empressa de rejoindre la grande Tour. Il la gravit en un rien de temps. Mais lorsqu'il arriva au sommet, quelque chose le le frappa. La porte n'était pas fermée, ce n'est définitivement pas normal. Théo dégaina son arme, ouvrit la porte et... Ce spectacle restera à jamais dans sa mémoire.


	4. Chapter 4

Quel suspence ! Alors ? Une idée ce que Théo a vu ? Non ? Pourtant, toutes les spéculations sont bonnes à prendre. Après tout, pourquoi je m'embêterai à vous dire la suite ? J'ai toute puissance sur ce monde, je pourrais très bien ellisper ce passage et laisser couler la déception dans vos petits corps... Mais bon, je ne suis pas un monstre à ce point. Allez, c'est parti pour une suite et un final à ce petit conte.

La pièce était plongée dans lumière rougeâtre. Le soleil était levé, il inondait la salle de sa lumière mais... Au lieu de la blancheur immaculée habituelle, le sang sur les vitraux ne laissaient passer qu'une lumière rouge. Sur le sol, gisait un corps, Théo s'en approcha et s'agenouilla pour l'examiner. C'était... Decker... Il avait sûrement voulu faire un rapport à Barthélémus... Il se releva et avança vers le bureau. Le siège était retourné, l'ombre indiquait que quelqu'un était assis dessus. Théo dégaina son arme. Mais dès lors que le petit bruit de métal résonna, la silhouette se leva du fauteuil.

\- L'ordre et la justice, c'est tout ce dont tu oses accoder de l'importance. Tu l'aime, Madame Justice, c'est ça ? Pourquoi ne vas tu pas coucher avec pendant que tu y es ! Et après ne la laisse pas tomber comme un vieux torchon !

Agnès se retourna face à Théo. Depuis toutes ces années, elle n'avait pas changé. Sa coquetterie, son corps bien entretenu et son ton cinglant. Théo baissa son arme, ne la regarda pas dans les yeux. Une ambiance macabre s'installa dans la pièce. Agnès paraissait amusée.

-Tu n'oses plus me regarder ? Même pas un instant ?

Elle se jeta sur lui, le plaquant au sol d'un coup. Elle sortit une dague et la placa sous la gorge du jeune paladin.

\- Regarde moi ! Regarde ce que je suis devenue ! Tu oses prétendre que tu es quelqu'un de juste alors que tu me laisses seule ?! Mais tu n'es qu'une belle raclure !

Elle regarda, enragée mais surtout avec beaucoup de tristesse. Théo ne répondit rien, il se contenta de la regarder, d'un air stoïque. Elle se releva de haine et prit un sac se trouvant sur le bureau.

\- Tu veux voir ça ? T'es sûr ?!

Elle ouvrit le sac, dévoilant la tête de Barthélémus. La tête pendait, laissant couler du sang sur le sol du bureau.

\- J'ai tué le vieux ! J'en ai eu l'ordre ! C'était ma mission ! Il ne pourra plus te couvrir pour tes actes ! Tu es responsable de sa mort !

Agnès lança la tête vers les pieds de Théo. Mais contre toute attente, il ne réagissait pas. Il restait debout, le regard dans le vide. Agnès ne supportait plus l'attitude de Théo. Elle prit une enveloppe sur le coin de la table et l'ouvrit d'un seul coup de couteau.

\- C'est le testament du vieux. Tu veux le lire ? Non ? Tant pis, je vais te le lire quand même ! Moi, Barthélémus, créateur de l'Ordre des Inquisiteurs, sain de corps et d'esprit, cède ce que j'ai de plus important à mon apprenti, Théo Silverberg. Dorénavent, il est l'heureux propriétaire de mon épée. Puisse-t-il s'en servir à des intentions qu'il jugera bonnes. . Voilà ton héritage !

Elle balança l'épée à Théo. Il l'attrapa en vol et jeta sa vieille épée au sol. Il s'avança vers Agnès enjambeant la tête de feu son mentor.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux te battre ? Allez viens ! Viens plus près que je te...

Comme à leur première mission. Il ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase, il l'embrassa avec passion. Elle ne le repoussa pas, la rage la quitta. Elle l'aimait, elle ne pouvait que l'aimer. Il m'aime, se demanda-t-elle ? La réponse était plus qu'évidente.

Le corps d'Agnès tomba sur le sol. Théo remit la lame ensanglantée dans son fourreau. Il se retourna et avança vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta un instant, murmurant ses derniers mots :

\- J'ai beaucoup appris. Trop appris. A partir de maintenant, la mort ne me fait plus peur. Le monde est bien trop corrompu pour y rester. C'est pour ça que je dois rester. Rendre une justice, supprimant les lumineux aveuglés et aidant les aveugles guidés par la Lumière. C'est mon serment.

Théo regarda la jeune femme faible, toujours en proie à son mal inconnu. Bob tentait de la soigner tant bien que mal tandis que Grunlek préparait le ragoût d'araignée. Il regarda la jeune femme, ses yeux verts baignaient dans ceux du paladin. Il reconnu la petite flamme dans ses yeux, il la connaissant beaucoup trop cette petite flamme. Il se remémora son serment une dernière fois. Délivrer cette femme est le seul moyen de ne pas la laisser se corrompre. L'aventure d'un héros est sur le point de se terminer, pour laisser place à une aventure où il n'est plus celui que tout le monde aime. Il a désormais des amis, des frères. Il se leva, pria une dernière fois dans son esprit et murmura à la jeune femme :

\- De quel manière voulez vous mourir ?


End file.
